This invention relates to a brake cable force transfer device and in particular to such a device which is slidable on the stem of a bicycle.
Brake cables have long been used in bicycles for transferring the pulling action of a user along a cable so as to increase the tension of the cable and thereby urge the brakes to close on the bicycle rim and slow the bicycle down. However, the longer the braking cable of a bicycle is, the more difficult it is for the tension of the cable to be maintained. In lieu of this problem, a new type of braking device was developed using annular rings, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, which divided the cable into two sections. This allowed for more accurate adjustment of the tension of the cable by providing two shorter parts and also allowed the cable to be easily changed from one side of the stem to the other side of the stem, if so desired. However, this annular ring design also had several problems. Most prominent of these is that the lower annular ring 2' and the upper annular ring 1' had a large amount of friction therebetween, thereby making the displacement of the cable difficult for the user. A second problem was that the upper annular ring 1' was only frictionally fixed in place on the bicycle stem, thereby being subject to slipping along the stem.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.